Raise Your Glass
by Carly-M
Summary: There's reason to celebrate on Drover's Run, but all is not well with Tess. Season 3 spoilers included.


Author: Carly Rating: G Notes: Season 3 spoilers abound in here, so be wary! This is my first ever McLeod's Daughters FanFic, so I hope I have done the characters justice. And I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.  
  
***  
  
"Tess? Tess, are you in here?"  
  
Claire's voice rang out through the house and into the kitchen where Tess was standing by the sink. She turned around as her sister walked in.  
  
Claire's smile turned into a look of concern when she saw the Panadol box Tess was holding. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tess gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a bit of a headache, that's all." She rubbed above her left temple, gingerly. Every now and then there was a severe throbbing sensation, which she hoped the pills would clear up.  
  
"Well, good," replied Claire, smiling once again. "Because it was your bloody idea to have this party in the first place, and we can't start the celebrations without you!"  
  
Tess chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming!"  
  
Claire headed outside. Tess downed a couple of pills and splashed her face with some water. There was no time to feel sick when there was a party to be had. Especially one where there was so much to celebrate.  
  
***  
  
The courtyard of Drover's Run had been transformed into a land of balloons, streamers and food. Claire couldn't believe the amount of decorations Tess had put up, but Tess had always thought there was no point having a party unless you went all out.  
  
She walked over to where Claire and Alex were sitting with Charlotte.  
  
"Finally, she arrives!" joked Alex. "Funny how you live here and you're the last one to make an appearance. What happened, did you have a hair emergency or something?"  
  
Tess patted her hair self-consciously. "No. Why? Does it look bouffy?"  
  
Claire smacked Alex on the arm. "Don't tell her that or she'll disappear for another hour!" She looked at Tess. "You look fine."  
  
Charlotte toddled over and wrapped her arms around Tess' leg. "Pretty Aunty Tess!" she beamed.  
  
Tess leant down and gave her a hug. "Aw, thank you sweetheart. It's nice to know a two-year-old has more sense than a grown man."  
  
"I can't believe BOM's two today," sighed Claire. "She'll be riding a horse soon, starting school, going on dates. oh God, bringing boys home!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there!" laughed Alex. "She's got plenty of time to grow up yet, and you've got plenty of time to worry about her later!"  
  
Claire smiled as Charlotte came over and climbed on her lap. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Tess heard a squeal of breaks in the distance. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
Claire looked up at her. "Hear what?"  
  
The noise echoed again. "That!"  
  
"It's probably just Terry coming back in the Ute with the beer. The brakes need a good oiling."  
  
"Oh." Tess rubbed her head. "I'm going to go and see if Meg needs any help setting up the barbeque."  
  
She walked off, the sound of the brakes vibrating in her mind.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, everyone was sitting down eating lunch, chatting and laughing. Tess looked fondly around the table at all the happy faces. She took her wine goblet and a spoon, clanging the metal on the glass as she stood up.  
  
"Attention, everyone! Attention!"  
  
The talk died down and all eyes were on her.  
  
"As you know this is a very special day. Not only because we're celebrating Charlotte McLeod's second birthday, but also because I know there are a few more things that need celebrating." She nodded to Jodie. "Jodes, why don't you start?"  
  
Tess sat down as all eyes turned toward Jodie.  
  
"Well, as I've probably gloated to everyone a million times already, I've finally saved up enough money to go overseas again," she said excitedly. "My year and a half of slaving away on the land had paid off!"  
  
Claire scoffed. "I'd hate to see what you thought hard work was then!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Jodie rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I'll have you know I wrecked a lot of perfectly good manicures working on this place!"  
  
"That's exactly what Alex said his problem was too!" piped up Nick, who was sitting beside Tess. Alex gave him a withering glance and fluttered his fingers at him.  
  
"Anyway," continued Jodie, "At least I know I won't be coming back as a cockroach in my next life, because I've actually done some work! Despite what some people say." She stuck her tongue out at Claire good-naturedly.  
  
"We know you have, darling," said Meg. "And we're going to miss you when you go."  
  
Jodie smiled. "Thanks, Mum!"  
  
"But not enough to keep sending you money like last time, so don't even think about it!" She smiled sweetly at her daughter, who gave her an offended look.  
  
"Mum! I would never ask. Not even a couple of hundred?" she added as an afterthought.  
  
Tess butted in. "Let's all raise our glasses to Jodie! May she travel well, and come home safely."  
  
They all toasted, "To Jodie!"  
  
"Alright, why don't you go next Becky?"  
  
Becky gave Jake's leg a squeeze and looked proudly around at everyone. "First of all, it's great to see you guys. I never visit enough. And I keep meaning to get my Gungellan Pub dartboard off Stevie, too!"  
  
Stevie held up her hands in defense. "Hey, finders keepers!" she said with a wink.  
  
"No worries, I'll just have to go into town and 'find' myself another one!" Becky joked. "Secondly, Jake and I just wanted to let you all know that we've scored three major clients for our horse stud."  
  
"That's great! That's fantastic!" they all enthused.  
  
Jake put his arm around Becky's shoulder. "That's not all our good news! Go on Beck's, tell them."  
  
Becky got a wry grin on her face and peered almost shyly up through her fringe. "I finished my TAFE course, too."  
  
Jake smiled proudly. "In the top ten percent of her class!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered her, much to her (delighted) embarrassment.  
  
"Well done Becky, I knew you had it in you!" said Claire.  
  
"You were the one who gave me the chance in the first place. I owe you so much, Claire," Becky replied gratefully.  
  
"Nonsense! If anyone, you should be thanking the thieving bastards who were stealing from me, for letting your job open up!" she joked, uncovering Charlotte's ears after she swore.  
  
Tess raised her glass again. "To Becky and Jake, may their business continue to prosper. And to Becky," she said in admiration. "May you continue to feel proud of your achievements."  
  
"To Becky and Jake!" they chorused.  
  
Terry knocked over his beer bottle in all the excitement. "Shoot!"  
  
Meg shook her head. "I guess that's our cue then."  
  
Terry looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, love!"  
  
"I'm very excited about our news, because it's been a long time coming." Meg's face lit up. "Next week Terry and I will finally move into our own home!"  
  
Alex put his fingers in his mouth to let out a congratulatory whistle.  
  
"And you know what the best part is?" added Terry. "I've got a whole room just for all me records!"  
  
They laughed, and Meg patted his knee. "Nice to see you've got your priorities in order, Ter."  
  
"To Meg and Terry," Tess said, smiling. "May they live happily ever after in their new home."  
  
"To Meg and Terry!"  
  
"Are we all toasted out now?" asked Stevie, smiling cheekily. "My snags are nearly cold!"  
  
Tess was about to nod when she heard a voice next to her.  
  
"Not quite yet."  
  
She turned around, almost in slow motion, to see Nick getting out of his seat. and on to one knee. Her mouth gaped open in shock.  
  
"I won't take too long because I don't think my legs will hold out, but." He pulled a jewellery box out of his pocket. "Tess Silverman-McLeod, will you marry me?"  
  
There was complete silence as they all waited for Tess to answer him.  
  
Her mind was racing at 300 miles an hour. *Nick just proposed to me* Her head was pounding. *It's too soon, we've only been dating for just over a year* Her head kept pounding. *What am I going to do? He's waiting for me, they're all waiting for me.* The buzzing in her head suddenly stopped, and she could hear Claire's voice loud and clear.  
  
'When are you and Nick going to get married?!'  
  
She glanced over at Claire, but she hadn't said anything. She was only grinning at Tess, eyebrows raised expectantly. A feeling of calm washed over Tess, and she knew what her answer would be.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Cheering erupted all around her as Nick engulfed her into a hug, beaming. He faced her, his eyes shining, and gave her a long kiss. Tess melted into his arms.  
  
"Get a room would ya!" Alex called out.  
  
They broke off the kiss and Nick took hold of her shaking hand. He placed a sparkling ring on her finger, and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"There's not enough rope!"  
  
Tess felt a jolt in her stomach. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, never give up hope!" He gave her another kiss, and she relaxed once more.  
  
"Well, that certainly beats my news," said Jodie.  
  
"I think that beats everyone's news!" replied Becky.  
  
Alex and Claire began to smile almost guiltily. "Uh, not quite," began Alex. He took Claire's hand, and she grinned at them all.  
  
"We're having a baby!"  
  
Once again there were congratulations flying around. Tess leapt up out of her seat and ran over to hug Claire.  
  
"I'm getting another niece or nephew? That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" She gave Alex a quick hug as well.  
  
"We're hoping it's a boy this time so Aunty Tess doesn't corrupt his mind with her girly ways!" Alex said with a wink.  
  
Tess swatted him across the ear, and then reached up to her temple that was aching again. The gems on her ring, glittering in the sunlight. She stepped back, feeling a little woozy. Everyone was starting to look blurry.  
  
"Tess? What's the matter?"  
  
Tess looked at her sister and suddenly felt scared. "I don't know. my head."  
  
"You'll be fine, Tess. It's Charlotte I'm worried about."  
  
"Charlotte?"  
  
Claire looked fondly over at her daughter. "My precious little BOM."  
  
Tess turned her head to where Charlotte was playing. She was getting too close to the long grass. It wasn't safe to play there. "Aren't you going to get her?" she asked Claire, her voice wavering.  
  
Claire looked up at Tess, her face the picture of serenity. "You'll have to get her Tess, I can't get up at the moment."  
  
Tess scrunched her face up in bewilderment. "What?"  
  
"My leg's stuck, Tess. You'll have to get BOM."  
  
Everything around her had gone quiet. There were no more party guests. The decorations hung limply and blew listlessly in the breeze. Tess found herself floating away from Claire, who was still sitting in her chair. She gave Tess a smile.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tess began to cry, she was frightened. "Claire! Claire, don't go! CLAIRE!"  
  
Tess woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding, sweat was streaming down her face. and the area above her left temple was throbbing mercilessly. She slowly reached up to the pain, and brushed her fingers lightly across the graze that was still there from the accident.  
  
The accident.  
  
Tess put her hand over her mouth and gasped in an almost delayed shock. Her eyes brimmed with tears and a lump was forming in her throat.  
  
The accident.  
  
She could feel the sobs playing havoc in her chest, desperately wanting to come out. She was all but ready to break down, when she heard Charlotte wailing from her room.  
  
She couldn't break down. Not now. Charlotte needed her.  
  
Tess got up and put on her robe.  
  
"I'm coming, Charlotte. Aunty Tess is coming," she called out tearfully.  
  
***  
  
The air still had a chill to it. It was about an hour before sunrise, and Tess hadn't been back to sleep. Neither had Charlotte. She was rocking in the nursery's rocking chair trying to soothe Charlotte's cries, when she knew where she needed to go.  
  
Tess had bundled herself and Charlotte up in warmer clothes and had slowly ridden Oscar up the hillside, Roy not far behind them. It didn't take long to reach their destination.  
  
She got down off her horse, holding her niece carefully beside her, and went to kneel down at what was in front of her. She placed Charlotte in her lap and gazed sadly at the headstone.  
  
'Claire McLeod'  
  
They had only buried Claire a week ago, and she was still dreaming about what happened. It all seemed so real her dreams. A perfect world. But that was just it. It was a fantasy, and this was the cruel reality.  
  
She wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up into the sky. A star was shining brightly overhead.  
  
"Look Charlotte," she said, pointing at the luminous light. "It's Mummy, saying hello."  
  
Charlotte let out a gurgling noise.  
  
"Yeah, that's right sweetie, you say hello back to Mummy."  
  
Tess wrapped her arms tighter around her precious niece and continued to stare into the sky. She wanted to feel close to her sister again, to feel her presence. This would have to be her comfort from now on.  
  
She lifted up her hand in an imaginary toast. "To Claire McLeod, my beautiful sister. I miss you." She blinked back the tears threatening to spill over. "May you rest in peace."  
  
End. 


End file.
